1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic device stand technology, and more particularly to an adjustable electronic device stand, which allows adjustment of the elevation, angular position and tilting angle of the loaded electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the innovation and evolution of the economic and financial system, the mode of consumer transaction has changed under the application of modern technological devices. In early days, when purchased certain items from a traditional market, grocery store or street vendor, consumers didn't understand the details and amount of the consumed items before purchase and simply paid the total amount after settlement by the vendor. With the advent of the electronic age of technology, large shopping malls, supermarkets, department stores, convenience stores and entertainment ticket vendors entered the consumer market. After purchase, the related personnel or clerks will issue receipts or uniform invoices to the consumers so that the consumers can check the consumed items and amounts, and thus, the number of consumer disputes cases is gradually reduced in recent years. However, with the rise of environmental awareness in recent years, the government actively promotes electronic invoicing activities so as to reduce paper usage. These electronic invoices simply record the amount of consumption without listing the quantity and price of the consumed items. If an electronic invoice is stored in an electronic card, the consumer cannot see the consumed amount or item. Further, many people often need to go to financial institutions (such as banks or post offices, etc.) for storing cashes, withdrawing money or transferring money. After processed through a computer by a bank clerk, people cannot know the detailed of the transaction items, and can simply learn increasing or decreasing of money in the account through the paper document or deposit book. Further, the display screens of all kinds of electronic cash registers, ticket machines or computer systems are commonly disposed to face toward the workers, and the displayed contents such as transacted items, unit prices, quantity, total price, etc. are not easily visible by the consumer or payer, and the consumer or payer cannot grasp the actual content of consumption.
Further, for the advantage of convenient application of electronic technology products, many caterers and food service companies use electronic cash registers, ordering machines and/or tablets for serving consumers. After a consumer ordered a food, meal or beverage, the food, meal or beverage can be quickly prepared in the internal kitchen, significantly reducing the waiting time. However, the content displayed on the display screen of an electronic cash register, ordering machine or tablet cannot be provided for viewing by the consumers, and the consumers cannot easily understand the details of the consumption when paying for the bill.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a measure that can resolve the problem that the consumer cannot easily know the items, quantity, unit price, total price and other related details during consumption, avoiding consumer disputes.